1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an assembly structure and, in particular, to an assembly structure which allows quick assembly and disassembly of a data storage device of a server without the use of any tool.
2. Related Art
Industrial computer servers usually utilize removable hard disks to facilitate replacement or maintenance of the hard disks. Generally, the removable hard disks are fixed on the chassis in the server by screw fixation. However, in the screw fixation method, screws have to be fastened one by one by use of a screw driver or similar tools by manpower. When removing the hard disk from the server to replace the hard disk, the screws have to be unfastened by use of the screw driver or the like to remove the hard disk. Therefore, it is time and labor consuming to install or replace the hard disk, thereby resulting in low efficiency.
Furthermore, in another conventional technique, a pull handle is disposed on a panel of a removable hard disk cartridge. The pull handle includes a hook and a push portion. The hook can hook a contact pillar of the panel, whereby the pull handle is secured on the contact pillar and does not sway in its folding mode. When replacing the hard disk in the removable hard disk cartridge, by rotating the pull handle on the panel of the removable hard disk cartridge, the push portion pushes against a server chassis to whereby remove the removable hard disk cartridge and the hard disk out of the server chassis to facilitate replacement of the hard disk. However, rotation of the pull handle requires sufficient room for operation, and consequently, the sizes of the server chassis might have to increase.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor made various studies to improve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.